injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Korath (Marvel: Legends of Infinity)
|} No one escapes the Pursuer! Korath is a playable character in Marvel: Legends of Infinity. He's a DLC character from the first Infinity Pack, revealed in the pack's trailer. He is voiced by Dave Fenoy, reprising his role from the animated Guardians of the Galaxy series. Biography ''Marvel: Legends of Infinity A Kree scientist, Korath was both the head and only subject of the Pursuer Project. A cybernetic agent, Korath serves the Kree Empire as its agent. When the Sphinx's threat distracts the heroes from the Kree, Korath is tasked to set up the planet his race has always yearned for: Earth. Gameplay Character Trait *'Hot Pursuit': Korath is the Kree Empire's unstoppable Pursuer, and he never lets his targets escape. The longer Korath's attacks sustain, the more damage he will do. As long as both his ranged and melee attacks connect to the enemy, a special meter beside his power bar will gradually fill up. When it's full, Korath's attacks will deal full damage on the opponent regardless of blocking or other defense enhancers. His Super Move is also unblockable in this state but only when the bar is full. Players can activate the trait at one or two bars, but at a severely reduced duration and effectiveness. Special Moves *'Pursuit of Judgment': Korath's standard projectile attack. Korath can charge up his rifle to perform a powerful blast that deals 90% damage on block instead of the normal 75% and send enemies flying unblocked. He can also blast multiple energy rounds at the opponent like a machine gun by repeatedly tapping the command button. Meter burn enhances both of the variations' damage. Anti-air version fires 45 degrees up. *'Beta Strike': Using both his batons, Korath bats the enemy away and deals heavy damage. Normally functions as a combo ender, but the meter burn version sends the enemy bouncing off the wall. *'Force of Stars': Korath sends forth a giant energy ball at his opponent with his gun. It travels slower than normal projectiles but generates a big explosion when it hits the enemy. Naturally locks on to the enemy but still blockable. Can be fired straight or down while mid-air or 45 degrees up. Meter burn temporarily traps the opponent in the ball, allowing Korath to hit him/her with his projectiles for a while before blowing up. *'Power Charge': Korath generates a concussive field with his batons, stunning the enemy at close range. Meter burn increases the range/radius, stun duration, and damage. *'Jet Boots': Korath hovers up the air and can have air superiority by raining down a multitude of projectiles at his opponent. He can hover for six or eight (meter burn) seconds before landing in a dynamic way, using his batons to create a small shockwave. Meter burn increases the hover duration and shockwave radius. Throw *Korath strikes his enemy's face twice with his batons before hitting them in the chest. He shocks the opponent thrice and ends the throw by sending them flying with his right jet boot. Clash *Korath takes a stand against the enemy with his rifle, holding the enemy back. If he wins the clash, he bashes the opponent with his rifle stock before delivering a charged shot to dominate him/her. Super Move *'Galactic Storm': Korath starts his Super Move by punching his enemy's gut. He delivers a burst of strikes with his batons and shoots his enemy thrice, knocking them back. He reaches out to his communicator and mutters something while the enemy tries to get up. The moment he/she gets up, three Kree Sentries are already touching down the field. Korath aims his rifle at the enemy menacingly before signalling the Sentries to fire on him/her, Korath finishing the assault by blasting a larger energy blast that engulfs the entire stage. Character Select Screen *When selected, Korath will be seen arming himself with his rifle. After the fighters are ready, Korath delivers a burst of energy at the opponent. Intro/Outro Intro *If the enemy speaks first, Korath is seen smoothly landing towards the stage, brandishing his rifle. After the enemy speaks, Korath charges up his weapon and aims it at the enemy. The opponent then ends the interaction. *If Korath speaks first, he is seen walking with both his batons charged. After the enemy responds to him, Korath spins the batons around and puts unequips it, delivering his line while looking at the enemy as he steps forward. Outro Korath slings his rifle over his shoulder and proceeds to see the beaten enemy scurrying away from Korath. He notices this and smiles, approaching the enemy. He stomps his victim's back, he/she lifting his/her hand up in desperation. Korath aims his rifle and fires a charged shot at the opponent, killing him/her before walking away. Ending ''My relations with the Empire has never been stable. Even though I was pardoned after Kree-Shi'ar War, the shame still burn. Nevertheless, my mission was a huge success. I proved how valuable I am to the Supreme Intelligence by eliminating the Sphinx. As Earth's heroes thanked me, I wasted no time and signaled the High Command to start their invasion. The battle was fierce, but we finally had what we've always wanted: Earth. Earth is a gateway to many different dimensions, but us Kree will never yield it. A new defense is needed, so I, the Hero of the Kree Empire, suggested a new initative. My Pursuer Project is restarted, while I reunited with some old friends. Beware, those who want to dominate Earth! We, Starforce, will relentlessly protect this precious planet! Dialogues See Korath's dialogues. Costumes Default Costume: '''Classic' Annihilation Rarity: '''Common' After the restoration of the Kree Empire, the then Shi'ar-aligned Korath was branded as a traitor. Laying low in Godthab Omega, Korath encountered Ronan with a more streamlined, modernized suit compared to his old Starforce gear. Marvel Cinematic Universe Rarity: Rare Korath was a Kree mercenary working for Ronan in his deadly crusade. He was trained alongside Gamora and Nebula by the Mad Titan in his younger days. Participating in the hunt for the Power Stone, or the "Orb", he soon met his demise when Drax, the Destroy ripped off his cyber-implants. Trivia *Korath is one of the few characters to kill his enemy in his outro. *If Korath uses his MCU skin, the colour of his blaster bolts is green opposed to the regular blue since he uses a Necroblaster. *Korath survives the events of Annihilation: Conquest in this continuity. In the main continuity, he died by the hands of Ultron who controlled the Phalanx, turning Korath into his servant. A version of this is referenced in one of his dialogues with Ultron himself. Category:Villains Category:Gadget Users Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Characters (Marvel: Legends of Infinity)